Akatsuki's boring Day
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: The Akatsuk has their day off. Tobi turns on some music. Pain shows up with Konan. Dancing and randomness, and Gaara ends up there. Weirdness, OOC, crack fic -L


All the songs mentioned in the story belong to their rightful owners. I do not own any of them; neither any of the characters; they belong to the respected creators.

Akatsuki's boring Day

Birds sang.

Wind blew.

The sky was clear.

And everyone was bored.

It was a normal day at the Akatsuki hideout. There were no missions to be carried out therefore everyone was just lounging around bothering one another. That is until someone turned on the music.

"Tobi! Turn that shit off!" A blonde haired teenage male yelled from his place atop a rock.

"But Deidara-Sempai, Tobi is bored…" A young mask wearing male whined. "I don-"

Suddenly the Macarena came on. "Hey Deidara! I bet you know the dance to this one right?" A fish like man grinned and tossed a pebble at the blonde heads feet. He scoffed and pulled a piece of clay out of his pocket.

"What? You DON'T know? Don't fucking lie!" The Jashin follower teased.

"Deidara-Sempai knows? Teach Tobi!"

Deidara sighed and jumped off the rock. "Go fuck yourself." He growled before being stopped by the fish man. "Come on! Show us the moves!"

"Shut the fuck up Kisame!" Deidara snarled and pushed the man aside.

"Come on Deidara-Sempai!"

"Yes. Come on Deidara. Teach us the moves." A slightly amused man with a pony tail spoke from under a tree.

The blonde sighed and frowned. "…Fuck…" He mumbled under his breath but nodded. "Turn it on Tobi, yeah…"

The music started.

Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Hidan stood in a line behind Deidara.

And the Macarena began.

It went better than Deidara expected. They caught on quickly and soon even he was having fun.

A red headed male gawked at the sight before him. Five of the fearless Akatsuki members were outside, in broad daylight, in the forest, dancing to the Macarena. "…What the fuck…?"

"Come on Sasori no Danna! Join us!" Deidara beckoned him over with a huge grin on his face. Sasori blinked, and then changed the song. "This is what you all should be dancing to."

Shake Your Bon-Bon by Ricky Martin came on and Sasori broke out in dance. "Yeah! Go Danna! Go Danna yeah!" Deidara jumped right in along side his partner shaking his ass all the way. Sasori went down to the ground along Deidara's back; grinning and laughing.

"What the hell." Hidan shrugged and joined in, jumping over Deidara's back as his big entrance. Kisame shrugged and tossed a confused Tobi over his shoulder and danced right along side Hidan.

Suddenly the song changed to Cuban Pete and Itachi's voice rang out. "This song is for you Sasuke!" Then he jumped on top of a rock and began rolling his hips and stripping off his Akatsuki coat. The black haired male leaped off the rock and began dancing his way towards Hidan who was currently staring in awe at the usually stoic male.

"What…the…fuck…." He paled when Itachi began dancing around him, beckoning the silver headed male to join him.

"Whoohooo!" Sasori yelled as he and Deidara began to dance the Rumba. The blonde laughed and shook his hips, accidently hitting Hidan and pushing him into Itachi.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Hidan cursed and sighed. Kisame and Tobi laughed at Hidan and shook their hips in sync at 'Chic-chic-ky-boom Chic-chic-ky-boom'

Hidan growled and changed the song to Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. "Now this is the shit!" The silver haired male yelled as he jerked his leg and arm sporadically.

The other members of the Akasuki stopped dancing and turned away from the sorry sight.

Tobi cried out in pain; covering his one eye and ran to change the song to one of his favorites. "Deidara-Sempai!" The mask wearing ninja yelled and jumped in front of the blonde as the song Best Friends came on.

He danced, and pointed at the blonde ninja at 'He's my best friend my very very best friend'. Soon, Kisame joined in, laughing and pointing at the blonde.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" Sasori screamed from atop a giant rock. "This one," He hit the play button. "Is for…DEIDARA!"

The blonde froze as the song began.

'I wanna take you to the gay bar' pumped through the speakers.

Sasori jumped in front of him and began to sing along. Deidara's eye twitched and he tried to back away. Sasori advanced on him and swung his hips at 'gay bar, gay bar'

Kisame laughed hysterically and joined the red head. Soon Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori and Tobi had surrounded poor Deidara and was dancing closer to him; swinging their hips at the lyrics 'gay bar, gay bar, gay bar'.

The song finally ended; much too late in Deidara's opinion. He was in a grinning Itachi's arms desperately struggling to get out.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He yelled his face red with anger.

"No! Of course not Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi cheered. Alone.

Piano music began playing and two figures stepped out of the shadows. The taller one, a man glared at the sight he saw. The shorter one, a woman merely raised an eye brow.

"Pain? Konan?" Sasori asked, elbowing Itachi in the ribs forcing him drop Deidara on the ground.

Pain glared at his subordinates and Konan pressed the start button.

Too Legit to Quit by MC Hammer blared from the speakers.

"If you're going to do it, do it right." Pain growled and he grabbed Konan and the two began to dance upon each other with Pain spanking her ass once in a while.

Deidara and Sasori slowly backed away while Tobi clutched his mask in pain.

"Uh….hell I'm fucked…" Hidan mumbled.

"Too legit! Too legit to quit!" Itachi screamed the lyrics and broke into dance, Kisame at his side.

The four remaining Akatsuki stared, or cowered in the center of the dancing.

"Let's do the Festival Train yeah!" Deidara declared and Tobi turned up the volume to the fullest.

Sasori jumped behind Deidara and grabbed his shoulders when the blonde began to shake his hips and slowly make his way back to the hideout. Itachi was the next to join the train; his Akatsuki coat slung over his shoulder. Poor Tobi tried to cut in front of Sasori but got shoved behind Itachi, then forcibly removed by Hidan who cut in front of him to be behind Itachi. Konan was behind Tobi and Pain behind Konan with Kisame bringing up the rear.

Their laughter and cries echoed though the forest.

Miles away, a red headed male rubbed his burning eyes and heaved a shaky sigh.

"What's wrong Gaara?" A man with purple face paint asked.

"Kankurou…there are just some things in life you just can't….un-see….." The red head grumbled, tears streaming down his face.

Kankurou rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree and stared down at his little brother with pity in his eyes. "You messed up using your third eye again?"

Gaara nodded solemnly and slumped to the ground.

_Akatsuki's boring Day Akatsuki's boring Day Akatsuki's boring Day Akatsuki's boring Day Akatsuki's boring Day Akatsuki's boring Day_

L again.

Please review.

Let me know what you all think.

Check out the link in my profile if you liked this story.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
